Tales
by nabmiles
Summary: Riko melihat seorang anak singgah di tempat favoritnya menghabiskan hari, duduk termenung di tepi sungai. Helaian pirang mengambang tersepuh angin, dia menghampirinya. /kid!riko, kid!kise/ bagian dua: Miss/
1. Nama

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

**Tales**

_a_ Kuroko no Basuke_ fanfiction by _nabmiles_. I gained no profit._

_._

Bagian Satu: 

**Nama**

Seorang anak duduk bersila di rerumputan tepian sungai. Termenung menatap permukaan bening air yang beriak-riak menghasilkan bunyi menenangkan, helaian pirangnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin sepoi. Gemerisik rerumputan dan desau angin mengisi hari yang tengah cerah tanpa terik matahari menyinari itu.

Sepasang kelereng topaz Kise—nama anak pirang tersebut—hanya terfokus di bening permukaan aliran sungai di depannya. Jemari mungil sesekali terulur mengecap dingin air itu, atau melempar kerikil kecil yang ditemukan ke tengah-tengah. Ada kerucut kecil di mulutnya.

Beberapa meter dari sana, Riko kecil menghentikan langkahnya. Memperhatikan anak sebaya berambut pirang yang tengah diam di sana. Anak entah siapa itu menempati tempat favoritnya menghabiskan hari. Ia mengangkat bahu, melanjutkan langkah-langkah kecilnya menuju tepian sungai. Menghampiri tempat Kise berada.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya begitu tiba di samping Kise. Helai coklat menari pelan dipermainkan angin. Kise menoleh, mempertemukan topaz dan hazel. Kurang sesuai dengan kaidah pergaulan yang baik, semestinya gadis kecil itu bertanya nama dulu. Tapi ya sudahlah.

"Aku? Entahlah …" Kise menggumam. Jarinya melukis lingkaran imajiner di rerumputan. Riko mengangkat alis, memutuskan duduk beberapa jengkal di sampingnya. Menyelonjorkan kakinya ke depan dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan pikiran. Lalu memutuskan membuka percakapan; jelas sekali anak di sampingnya ini sedang murung.

"Aku Riko," dia memulai.

"Kise," si pirang menyahut. Hening sejenak. "Rikocchi sedang apa?"

Riko mengambil setangkai dandelion yang tumbuh di dekatnya. Meniup, menghamburkan helai-helai putih halus itu memutari udara. "Ini tempat favoritku menghabiskan hari. Dan, apa tadi? … _Rikocchi_?" si coklat mengerutkan kening mendengar panggilan itu.

Jeda sebentar, dan tanpa diduga Kise menangis. Membuat Riko yang tak tahu apa-apa tercengang bingung. Apa-apaan sih anak ini? _Aneh sekali_, pikirnya. "H-hei, kau kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba nangis, sih!"

"R-Rikocchi mengingatkanku," Kise mengusap mata dengan punggung tangan. "Aku memanggil semua temanku dengan akhiran '-cchi'. Mereka bilang itu aneh, tapi kubiarkan saja. Lalu waktu aku minta dipanggil 'Kisecchi', mereka semua menolak. Bahkan mukanya Kurokocchi sepet sekali waktu itu! Momocchi juga lebih suka memanggilku 'Ki-chan', Murasakicchi sibuk sama makanannya, dan Aominecchi bilang itu hal bodoh! Akashicchi bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali, dan Midorimacchi bilang itu bisa mengurangi peruntungannya hari ini! Huwaaa, semua tega padaku-_ssu_!"

Riko kicep mendengarnya. Dia kan nggak tanya, eh anak ini malah main serobot. Mana ceritanya aneh, lagi. Dan ada terlalu banyak nama berakhiran 'cchi' yang tak ia kenal. Memutuskan memberi komentar yang baik demi tata krama pergaulan, akhirnya dia buka suara. Kise di sebelahnya masih sesunggukan—yang entah bagaimana terlihat seperti buaya meraung-raung di matanya. "Yaa, mungkin karena akhiran itu menjijikkan."

Jleb. Plis, Riko, itu membuat suasana hati Kise jadi lebih buruk lagi. Niatnya menghibur atau gimana sih?

Aura negatif menguar lebih banyak dari Kise. Topaznya berkaca-kaca. "R-Rikocchi juga jahat sekali …"

Mau tidak mau Riko kasihan juga melihat tatapan anak anjing terbuang itu. Dia memikirkan kalimat apa yang lebih baik. "Mungkin mukamu bikin mereka eneg."

Jleb. Riko salah pilih kalimat lagi. Kise gelundungan di tempat, bersiap menceburkan diri ke sungai di hadapan ketika Riko menyambung kalimatnya. "Tapi nggak buruk-buruk amat, kok."—Riko, kalimatmu, tolong—"Hmm, gimana kalau aku saja yang manggil?"

Isak buaya Kise terhenti. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap hazel Riko. "Rikocchi mau ...?"

Riko mengangguk. Tersenyum. "Boleh saja. Halo, Kisecchi, aku Riko. Perkenalkan!"

Kise mengerjap. Kelereng topaznya berhenti menghasilkan air mata mendengar sebaris kalimat dari si coklat yang baru dikenalnya beberapa saat lalu. Apa tadi? _Kisecchi_? Ia mengerjap, sesaat kemudian senyum terkembang menggantikan raut tangisnya. Terdengar menyenangkan di telinga Kise.

"Rikocchi baik sekali-_ssu_!" sontak bocah pirang itu merentangkan tangan dan memeluk kencang gadis kecil di hadapannya. Membuat Riko agak terkejut dan megap-megap setelahnya—kehabisan napas karena kencangnya pelukan itu. "Aku baru pertama kali ketemu orang seperti Rikocchi!" Kise duduk kembali. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya, menghapus sisa-sisa kesedihan yang sempat terpendar di sana.

Riko batuk sedikit, menetralkan napas. "Aku juga, kok. Jarang-jarang ada anak aneh dan cengeng seperti Kise-kun—Kisecchi. Alay, lagi."

"Itu artinya aku unik," kata Kise riang—tidak berhasil menemukan perbedaan antara ejekan dan pujian. Riko mengangkat alis mengejek. Senyum terukir kemudian

Berikutnya, hari itu mereka habiskan dengan percakapan-percakapan ringan nan macam-macam lainnya. Hingga matahari mulai bergeser dari singgasananya, dua anak kecil itu masih di sana, berbagi cerita tentang apa yang mereka sukai dan alami. Tawa dan canda tercipta, membawa satu kata terekam dalam benak masing-masing.

Teman baru.

**fin**

* * *

a/n: haaaaaaii! jadi, ini adalah debut saya di FKnBI. Saya nabmiles, mohon bantuannya, dan salam kenal! udah lama pengen kontribusi di fandom ketjeh ini, akhirnya kesampaian juga ;;v;;

**edited:** gajadi oneshot. saya bikin 'antologi' aja. /LABIL/ jadi, tiap chapter bakal satu cerita tamat, tapi chapter berikutnya nyambung sama chpter sebelumnya, dan tiap chapter berurutan. dengan satu tema dan satu kisah, tentang kise-riko yang di sini :3 judul tiap chapter beda. enggak tahu sampai chapter berapa, tapi kayaknya nggak panjang.

Well, Kise-Riko tuh crack nggak sih? iya ya? tapi kalau saya lihat-lihat... MEREKA COCOK JUGA TAHU! #klingklong Karena pirang dan coklat bagusnya sama-sama! Kise pun begitu; rambut pirang mata kecoklatan. see, cocok kan? #inimaksa

Syudah syudah. jadi, gimana pendapat readers? cuma friendship, belum dapet ide buat pair/nangis/ eng, karena ini fic pertama di sini, saya tahu pasti banyak kekurangan. kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati~ atau ada yang OOC? di bagian mananya? yang salah juga monggo dikoreksi. Thanks sudah membaca, _see you next chapter_!


	2. Miss

Bagian Dua:

**Miss**

Kise meniup dandelion, mengamati hamburan putih berdansa melukis angkasa. Bocah pirang itu menghitung lemparan batu, burung yang melintasi langit, memainkan percik air dengan daun, menghitung rumput dalam genggaman. Kelereng topaz beradu dengan arak-arak kapas putih di langit, menghitung detik dalam hati. Tapi Riko tak kunjung datang.

* * *

Tujuh hari sejak bertemu, Kise selalu datang ke tepian sungai favorit Riko, berharap menemukan teman kecilnya. Dan memang, si Coklat duduk berselonjor di sana sembari mengadu atensi pada biru langit maupun riak sungai. Kise berlari kecil menghampiri, memanggil riang. Riko menoleh untuk tersenyum, dan mereka larut dalam interaksi.

"Kise-_kun_, kau baru pulang sekolah?"—hari ketujuh. Bukan Kisecchi lagi. Riko menepati kata-katanya untuk memanggil Kise dengan sebutan itu hanya pada hari pertama mereka berkenalan.

"Yaa," Kise mendudukkan diri. Tas di punggungnya berguncang seiring langkah dan menimbulkan bunyi ringan kala bersinggungan dengan rumput.

"Sekolahmu siang sekali," Riko merogoh kantong celana pendeknya, mengeluarkan empat buah permen dari sana. Menyodorkan pada Kise yang membanting tasnya ke samping hingga menimbulkan bunyi hasil pergerakan barang di dalamnya. "Mau?"

Topaz Kise berbinar melihat permen-permen di tangan kecil itu. "Tentu saja!" Dia mencomot satu, membuka bungkus permen kunyah lunak tersebut dan memasukkan ke mulut. Meremas bungkus dalam genggaman, merebahkan diri pada rerumputan. Menghembuskan napas kesal setengah lelah.

"Rikocchi, hari ini menyebalkan!"

Riko ikut mengunyah satu permen, memberi perhatian lewat tolehan kepala. Anak itu tidak ikut berbaring, memilih setengah duduk dengan dua tangan menumpu di belakang tubuh.

"Aku benci sekali matematika. Pelajaran paling susah ya itu. Angka-angka melulu, bikin pusing! Hari ini saja aku dapat lima," Kise cemberut. Bibirnya mengerucut sedemikian rupa menimbulkan efek lucu. "Midorimacchi mengejekku bodoh. Jahat sekali! Mau gimana lagi, aku kan memang tidak bisa-_ssu_!"

"Kamu kurang latihan, mungkin," Riko mengayunkan ujung sepatunya menyenggol setangkai dandelion. Menyepak-nyepaknya, berusaha menghamburkan putik putihnya. "Memang susah, kok. Tapi kalau latihan ya bisa."

Kise menoleh. "Rikocchi pintar matematika?"

"Hmm… tidak juga. Tapi aku cukup bisa, kau punya PR?" Riko meletakkan telunjuk di dagu. "Sini aku bantu."

Kise cepat-cepat bangun dan membuka tas, mengeluarkan sebuah buku bergambar pesawat dari dalam dan menaruh di rerumputan. Meraih pensil dari saku depan. Riko membuka-buka buku berwarna kuning itu, langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat tulisan acak-acakan di dalamnya. "Ki-Kise-_kun_, tulisanmu jelek sekali sih! Gimana bacanya?!"

"M-masa? Kata guruku itu bagus, kok!" Kise membela diri.

"Gurumu bohong," Riko menukas, membalik ke halaman bertulisan terakhir. "Dalam hati gurumu bilang ini jelek. Kayak cakar ayam!"

"Kau jahat, Rikocchi," Kise memonyongkan bibir. "Iya deh, aku perbagus nanti. Tapi bantu dulu PR-ku. Yang ini," Kise bantu membalik-balik halaman. "Yang ini!"

Riko kicep. Gimana dia bisa baca soal kalau tulisannya serong sana serong sini begini? Kening berkerut dalam, anak itu mendekatkan buku ke mata. Membaca—ralat, menebak sungguh-sungguh apa bunyi soal itu. Jeda sebentar dan akhirnya dia berhasil. "Sampai susah bacanya, tahu! Ya udah, mana yang kamu nggak bisa?"

"Yang… ini," Kise menunjuk soal pertama. "Lalu ini, ini, ini, dan terakhir yang ini!"

"Kok semuanya!"

Kise nyengir. "Aku nggak bisa semuanya, hehe. Ajari aku, ya," ia berkata ringan. Riko geleng-geleng kepala, mengambil pensil yang ditaruh Kise di dekat kakinya dan meletakkan buku itu kembali.

"Oke, yang pertama," Riko menunjuk soal nomor satu dengan ujung pensil. "Kali dan bagi itu lebih tinggi dari tambah-kurang, jadi kalau ada kali atau bagi yang satu soal sama tambah atau kurang, kerjakan kali dan baginya dulu," tangan mungil mencoret lembar kertas, memberi gambaran penjelas pada Kise yang memerhatikan. "Berarti, ini dan ini dikali dulu, baru hasilnya ditambah angka ini. Terus…"

Kise menghela napas bosan, memandang sekeliling seakan berharap menemukan teman kecilnya. Tak ada. Sudah lima hari Riko tak datang ke rerumputan tepi sungai, meninggalkan Kise sendiri berteman riak air dan cerahnya langit, dan tugas matematika yang belum diselesaikan. Bocah pirang itu berharap Riko bisa mengajarkannya, dengan sama mudah dan menyenangkan seperti kali pertama Riko mengajarkan lima soal dulu.

Kise duduk memeluk lutut, membiarkan helai-helai pirang mengambang disepuh angin yang menari sepoi. Buku kuning bergambar pesawat dan sebatang pensil tergeletak di samping. Topaznya menatap permukaan bening sungai di hadapan dengan tak semangat. Tak enak tanpa teman, sendiri, tak ada yang bisa diajak bermain.

_Apa Rikocchi punya teman baru? Apa Rikocchi bosan main denganku? Apa Rikocchi marah padaku?_

Prasangka-prasangka polos melintas di benak anak itu. Tak bisa disepelekan; anak kecil yang baru menginjak tingkat sekolah dasar pun tahu tidak enaknya kehilangan teman.

Enam hari yang membosankan dilalui Kise sendirian di sana, berteman buku tulis dan pensil. Dia bukan anak kuper yang tak punya teman; tapi rumahnya jauh dari kawan-kawannya di sekolah. Kise juga belum menemui anak sebayanya di sekitar sini, dan hanya di tempat ini dia bisa bermain dengan Riko. Anak itu tidak tahu di mana rumah si Coklat; tak kepikiran untuk bertanya. Sesungguhnya Riko pun sama. Mereka hanya mengobrol dan bermain-main tanpa bertanya hal-hal umum seperti letak rumah; mereka sudah kerasan hanya dengan percakapan ringan. Sekarang Kise menyesal, seharusnya dia bisa mengunjungi Riko jika temannya itu tak kemari.

Enam hari yang membosankan Kise lalui dengan tidur-tiduran menatap langit, melempar kerikil pada air, menghamburkan helai-helai putih dandelion yang ditemukan, dan menunggu kedatangan Riko. Masih berharap mungkin saja Riko hanya terlambat. Enam hari hampir berlalu, matahari sudah mulai menyingkir dari singgasananya—merubah sinar menjadi jingga. Kise masih duduk di sana, menggumamkan lagu pengusir bosan. Memikirkan reaksi orang rumah jika sesore ini dia belum pulang—tapi toh sama dengan lima hari lainnya.

"Kise-_kun_?"

Topaz melebar, kepala menoleh cepat. Melihat sesosok kecil sebayanya, dengan helai surai coklat pendek memahkotai kepala, berdiri beberapa meter dari Kise, tengah menatap si Pirang sambil heran. Sebuah syal melingkari leher berteman sweater membungkus tubuh kecil. Ia melangkah mendekati si Pirang yang tengah menatapnya—dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ini sudah sore, lho. Kok kamu masih di sini,, sih?"

Kise beringsut bangun cepat-cepat, langsung menghambur memeluk Riko. Membuat gadis itu kaget dan sesak napas. Tidak bisa ya, meluknya santai saja? "Rikocchi ke mana saja! Aku kesepian di sini sendiri-_ssu_!"

Riko mengerutkan kening sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. "Ooh, Kise kangen padaku, ya!"

Kise mengangguk-angguk cepat. Air mata sudah bergulir menuruni pipinya—yah, dia memang cengeng. "Lima hari nggak kelihatan… aku ke sini terus, Rikocchi selalu tidak ada. Kupikir Rikocchi marah padaku!"

Riko terkekeh. "Aku sakit, makanya tidak bisa ke sini, disuruh istirahat di rumah. Sekarang udah lumayan, tapi harus pakai baju tebal kalau ke luar. Sudah lama nggak ke sini, ternyata ada Kise-kun!"

"Aku kangen Rikocchi," isak Kise.

"Hmm, aku tidak," Riko tersenyum.

"Huh, Rikocchi jahat sekali!"

"Hehe, bohong kok. Lama nggak lihat Kise-_kun_ aneh juga. Ya sudah, aku sudah sembuh, kok!"

**fin**

* * *

a/n: oke demi apa saya lemah banget di friendship anak-anak! ngaku deh bener, saya lemah banget di chibi-friendship gini orzorzorz. gimana sih cara biar mereka keliatan polos gitu?! /banting meja/

timeline-nya masih sama kayak bagian satu yaa. oke, jadi inilah bagian dua, so... what do u think? berhubung saya nggak pinter nyari prompt, ada yang mau rikues aja? /kubur diri/ teteup satu kisah ya.

_see you next chap_!


End file.
